The Filthies
by wolfbytes99
Summary: Story 1 of the the Royals series. Rose Thornbrush is a 19 year old Filthy whom lives in a government that is hidden from Tally and the Specials. When she finds a rebellion group led by her best friend, she finds that she and her friends are in much more danger than she realized. Takes place right after Extras. Rated T to be safe with violence, romance, and language.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic for Uglies an fourth story overall, so sorry if it's kinda bad... please feel free to R/R. Be appropriate and be nice! This will be a bit different that the actual story but at the same time will have some of the same characters in there.**

**Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

**By the way I own nothing of the Uglies!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

"The accomplice your majesty..." An Elegant said in front of a tall woman in the shadows.

"Thank you Felix..." The woman started to emerge and her sharp voice echoed through the room.

She was wearing a beautiful red dress, decorated in jewels and garnishments.

Her skin sparkled on the shimmering stained glass emanating from platinum Castle.

But her face was anything but enchanting.

She wore blood red lipstick, and her her eyes stabbed silver like a sword. Her hair was sleek and brown, and her crown glimmered a blinding golden. Her teeth were as sharp as fangs, and her skin pale of snow... as cold as her heart.

She was a Royal.

In the middle of the throne room, emerged a marble prison, holding a man inside.

His clothes were a bland silver grey, and his hair was tangled and matted. His face was plastered with dirt and grime, and scars of work stained his body.

The Royal pressed her hand on the hand print to authorize speech. The small window of the cell opened to reveal a beaten, bleeding man that had been given to him by The Royal's Killers...

The man was struggling to breathe due to the python wrapped around to restrain him.

"Elle sweetheart... come to me." The snake slithered on to her strong shoulders. "Typical Filthy... soiled, worthless, weak...any last words?"

The Filthy started begging for mercy. "Please, forgive me... I have a family, kids... think about your son!If you were me in here! Have some compassion!"

She gave the most evil smile that anyone could give... "Well naughty Filthies deserve Filthy punishments..." She frowned and started curling her fingers. Scratches started to appear on the Filthy, and he started to scream in agony.

"Melina, paralyze!" The younger even more beautiful Royal came out of the shadows... she stared at the man and he became motionless... brain dead. Causing a slow and painful death...

"Mother! Is this necessary?" The boy Royal ran toward the cage but was frozen in place. She laughed devilishly. "Well of course I'll give you a front row seat Fabius!"

A single tear started rolling down the paralyzed man...

"Dead." She turned back around to her throne, unfreezing her son and beckoning her children.

"Keep the head... I want to add it to my collection..."

She turned around to the audience of Filthies in the castle.

"Let this be a warning to you all..." They cut off the head and threw the body into the pile of bodies.

"For this is what you get when you even dare..."

She paused for affect...

"Report to Tally Youngblood!"

* * *

**Feel free to review and follow! Thanks!**


	2. Eighteen years later-Rose Thornbrush

**Sorry for the late update everybody, I kind of took a break from fanfic for about a week, so yeah. If you could please R/R that would be great! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Eighteen years later- Rose Thornbrush**

"Hey Fiona! I think I found something!" Rose was a nineteen year old filthy whom lived with her mother... her father had died many years before. Her mother never told her how her father died... apparently it was too gruesome to reveal.

Soon, she was going to get a major surgery to become a highness, which is the next step to becoming an adult. She really didn't want to be a highness, but it was better than being a filthy.

Filties were treated like dirt, and had to wear the same clothes for the rest of their lives.

Filthies and Elegants were the only ones that had to do jobs for the government.

She and her best friend Fiona were a part of an unknown government known as the Royals that hadn't been discovered by the The Specials, and it had been many years after the mind rain... the punishment for reporting to David and Tally was death.

Rose so admired Tally and Shay... they saved so many people's lives risking their own.

If only they could save them...

Their queen was causing chaos throughout the land, and her power was making her stronger... she had absolutely no mercy for Filthies. Queen Rocella never used to be a tyrant, but when King Remus died, long before Rose was born, she went crazy.

Filthies were in charge of the agriculture, and any other chores needed for the Royals.

While she was plowing the fields, Rose ran upon a rusty object.

"Hey Fiona, do you think this will be useful for the New Awakening?" Fiona was apart of the secret rebellion known as the New Awakening... it was such a secret spot she didn't even know where it was. She wasn't part of the rebellion after all.

"This might be useful, but it's just a rusty hoveboard part... we need an engine, but this is just and old wheel." She threw it back into the ground and started working again.

"God, I can't wait to get out of this Hell!" She said to Rose. "Yeah me too... I can't wait to become a highness." Fiona glared at her.

"That's not what I meant, Rosie." Rose rose her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean Fia?"

She looked down and sighed. "I'll explain when we get back to headquarters, alright?"

I dug into the hard ground. "I guess."

All of a sudden, they heard a hovership come breezing into the field.

Felix, the queen's trusted advisor and butler, came out wearing his royal outfit...

"Attention Filthies... we are having our yearly inspection starting first thing tomorrow... any conspiracies against her majesty the Queen, shall be punished with a slow and torturous death... no go away you vermin and continue your work."

"We have names..." Fiona mumbled to herself.

Rose just hoped that nobody would be killed from the new Awakening.


	3. The Placings

**I'm sure your all wondering whom all these different people are in, so here they are. Sorry that it happened randomly !**

* * *

**Royals**: Like specials, they are known to be horrifyingly beautiful. Either can be ruthless and evil, or kind and highest place of royalty. They are immortal until they are either replaced with the next heir or murdered by another royal. Must include a queen,king, price and princess. They must try again if they give birth to the wrong sex.

**Queen Rocella:** A horrible tyrant, she hates Filthies and will stop at nothing to find a way to destroy them. Went insane after her husband died of unknown causes.

**King Remus: **A generous and kind soul, would have done anything for his people. Died of an unknown cause which is strange for a Royal whom is usually immortal.

**Princess Melina: **Mischievous, spoiled, and cold heartened she wants to grow up to be just like her mother, but she can't help but feel like she being manipulated. Like her older brother, she stopped aging at 20, since she was born a Royal.

**Prince Fabius: **Like his father, he is kind and gentle. Treats Filthies as equals. Wants to follow in his father's footsteps and be good to his people and thurn the government into the Specials. Wants absolutely nothing to do with his mother's wrongdoings.

**Elegants:** Elegants are noble to the Royals. They tend to be naive and unaware that they are being used for slaughter of Filthies.

**Felix:** The Queen's most trusted adviser and butler, he is very idiotic and unbeknownst to the terror he is helping take place.

**Fleur: **Felix's wife, she is the castle cook. She is probably the smartest Elegant. Tries to explain to her husband that he is being used.

**Highnesses: **They are a lot like Pretties where it is the official time when a Filthy turns into adult. They get this surgery when they turn 20. Though like the Uglies, the brain is warped into thinking they can do as they please and do nothing but party and have fun.

**Filthies: **The serfs for the kingdom, they are in charge on the agriculture and making sure the vegetables make it to the castle. Like Uglies, they are shunned form the government until their surgery and have no respect from the kingdom.

**Rose: **The main character of the story, Rose is a cautious, kind, and unusually beautiful Filthy. She does not want to be apart of the New Awakening, the rebellion against the government due to the fear that will be killed like her father before her. She tries to give Rusty artifacts to the rebellion for help, for she is curious of the Rusty's past.

**Fiona:** Rose's best friends who is adventurous and daring. She is part of the rebellion against the government. Fiona and her siblings live with Rose since her parents were caught reporting the government and killed.

**Violet:** Violet is Rose's caring and loving mother. She works hard and is a great mother. Like all parent Filthies, she is already a highness, but her brain hasn't been warped and she must go back to Filthy living to take care of her child until she too becomes a highness.

**Ruben, Lola, and Kay: **Fiona's triplet brother and sisters, they are only 6 years old and love to pull pranks and be mischievous.

**Killer circumstances: **Like Specials, they are hideously beautiful and have super human powers. One of the Queen's many uses of torture.


	4. The Filthy Headquarters

**Hey everybody sorry again for the delay! I recently got a horse and school's almost starting for me, so I've been pretty busy! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Filthy Headquarters**

After a long day's work, it felt good to plop on the hard beds at her house in the Filthy headquarters. The lanterns that held light went out as everyone started to go to sleep, but as usual, Fiona and Rose were the only ones up.

"God, my muscles feel like noodles right now..." Fiona shivered. "Mine feel like a mix of noodles and SpagBol..."

They both groaned "Eeeew, SpagBol." They referenced to the horrible generated foods that they had to eat everyday... "So Fia... what's up with that little conversation we had earlier?" Fiona took a deep breath as she looked over at her triplet siblings Ruben, Lola, and Kay who were all snuggled up against each other.

She sighed. "Listen Rosie, something's come up in the rebellion... It needs to be handled right away. I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow. Would you mind covering for me?"

Rose frowned. "You know I've had to work an awful lot for you... and I have the scars to prove it." She pulled up her shirt to reveal red slashes from a whip.

Fiona started to cry. "I didn't know... I..."

"It's alright, Fia. I knew that if I showed you, you'd understand. Now I'll let you go tomorrow but it's going to be the last time you understand?" She said it loud enough to know she was angry, but without waking anybody up. "Now goodnight...I'm going to bed."

Rose turned over to her side and laid there with wonder. What was Fiona up to?

It didn't matter anyway... tomorrow she would become a highness... and her life would hopefully change for the better.

* * *

**Yeah I know... short chapter! Keep R/R please!**


	5. Disappearance

**Chapter 5**

**Disappearance**

Rose was awoken with a jolt. She groggily woke up and saw it was only 4 in the morning. Over her, was Ruben, Fiona's brother.

"Ruben what are you doing? You should be in bed with your sisters..."

"Fia... she's gone." Ruben was starting to cry.

"Oh yeah sure hmmmm..." she shooed Ruben away...

All of a sudden she sat up straight. "Wait what?"

Ruben pointed to her bed. On it, was a note.

Still in her PJs, Rose shuffled over to her bed and picked up the note... It was written in her treasured authentic rusty ink pen.

**Dear Rosie,**

**If you get this, I am now gone on a top secret mission for the New Awakening. But I am not coming back... at all. I'm running away with the rebellion. I know the risk if I get caught, but I have to do this... this has to end. However, I know that they will find out that you always let me escape, and that you will be put to death. I know you want to be a highness, but I will tell you a secret that the rebellion has discovered:**

**Highnesses have brain lesions, just like the Pretties in the The Smoke movement many years before. You don't want to live that kind of life. **

**I want you to come with me and join the rebellion. I know you have the fear of dying as your father before you, but you must be brave... I know you have the heart. I've seen it. **

**We have studied about Shay and her ways of sending codes and riddles to those she wanted to join The Smoke, and I've sent the same type of riddle to you... it's on the back. You must leave the triplets with your mother, I will eventually send the same letter to your mother and she can bring them here... but for now you must go alone.**

**Please Rosie, if you want to honor your father's name, join us. It will be the adventure of your life.**

**Your best friend,**

**Fia**

Rose knew then she had to find Fiona, and convince her to come back. She knew the risk of running away, but then she would be rewarded and turned into a Highness right?

She grabbed the Ranger backpack that Fiona left her and went off into the cold night...


End file.
